brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Skylor
Skylor is a female Ninjago minifigure that was released in 2015. She can absorb elemental powers on touch and use them herself. She is the daughter of Master Chen and Kai's love interest. Description Skylor is a female Ninja in a Flame Yellowish Orange colored outfit with some tan details and black hands. She has Oriental symbols on her mask and is armed with a crossbow and quiver. History Season 4 She appears in the fourth season of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu as a contender in Master Chen's Tournament of Elements. In "The Invitation", she is first seen at the docks where all of the other contenders are gathered. Right at the moment of boarding, she catches the eye of Kai, despite her initial "cold" behavior. It is only after he stands against Karloff for her honor that she apologizes to him while helping him up. As she does so, strange fire-like energy passes between their hands, and she looks away in embarrassment. It is only in "Only One Can Remain" that she and Kai introduce themselves, as they find themselves to be neighbors. She hides her elemental power, however, saying "wouldn't you like to know?" which makes Kai briefly lose control of the fireball in his hand. Their moment is interrupted by Chen's announcement that the first round to find a Jade Blade has begun. Seeing one on the roof above, Kai unknowingly helps her up from falling which allows her to glide up to the roof. She is among the others who made it with a blade to the next round. That night, she attempts to warm up to Kai by telling him her elemental power, but is unable to when Kai unexpectedly takes his leave. In reality, he was trying to meet with the other ninja and help Jay from falling from his balcony. Afterwards, she practices her exercises and her elemental power... Cole finds a secret tunnel under Kai's bed and the Ninja use it to try to find Zane. Jay quickly finds secret spy holes in the wall he tells everyone that it's Skylor's room and then Kai and Jay sit and watch for a bit she then uses her elemental power which appears to be fire, like Kai--a surprise that is noticed by the ninja who see her through a hidden passage in her wall. Cole later states that all masters of the same element are descendants implying that Kai and Skylor are related. In "Versus", she is seen with the other ninja as Kai fights the Master of Smoke Ash. She instantly becomes worried when Kai is in danger, as well as cheers for him when he wins, implying she is growing fond of him. In "Ninja Roll", she is pitted against Jacob the Master of Sound in a room full of vases. While watching her movements, Sensei Garmadon deduces for the ninja that her elemental power is Amber--energy assimilation--which explains how she is able to use Kai's fire and, presently, Jacob's soundwaves. As for the round, she emerges as the victor, finding the Jade Blade within one of the vases, to Kai's elation. During the "Thunderblade" round, she is among those who team up against the Ninja; but she helps Kai up after falling from his roller skates in the beginning. Kai later tries to get her to side with them but ends up offending her, to the point that she thinks he's trying to get her out of the tournament. It is after he shares his knowledge of Chen's true intentions that she sides with him and his friends, and even helps them win the round. Despite the other turnovers' insistence, only when she intervenes on Lloyd's team's behalf that Chen relents into declaring him the winner. In "[[Spy for a Spy"|''Spy for a Spy"]], she is seated with the other remaining elemental masters, and accidentally picked up Cole's fortune cookie (telling how he and Zane will be escaping), she gave Kai the cookie telling him that he was lucky that it fell into her hands instead of someone untrustworthy. Chen tells the ninjas that he knows of the alliance, making the ninja want to check for a spy. They decide to check their backs for the mark of the anacondrai, most of the elemental masters allowed them to check she however felt told Kai that she was offended that he would think she could do such a thing. They let her leave after Shade escapes while she was walking out she showed that she didn't have a mark, yet. She then goes to her father revealing that she is the Spy. Seasons 5 Skylor later appears in "Curseworld, Part I" running Mister Chen's Noodle Shop with Ronin as her only customer on a holiday; she gives him his meal free of charge, and later learns that he used to live in Stiix. Season 6 Season 7 In "Secrets Discovered", Nya comes to the conclusion that Skylor is the new Samurai X due to the warrior's fighting ability and power to imitate the voices of various people. However, she is proven wrong when, upon going to meet Kai at the Noodle Shop, she finds Skylor there and learns that Skylor has been with Kai the whole time she was confronting the new Samurai X. Skylor also offers the pair some counsel due to Kai's apparent discoveries that their father and mother are not only alive, but working for their new enemies Acronix and Krux. She also begins to offer her help to the ninja but is cut off as they are leaving, and returns to her dinner of noodles. Season 9 Skylor first appears in the episode "Firstbourne", in the middle of rescuing Lloyd, Nya, PIXAL, and the rest of the Resistance, along with other elemental masters. Once they return to their garbage depot, she reveals that she had lost her powers, but that she had gotten them back, and that she believes that Lloyd will also regain his powers. She introduces the resistance to the other elemental masters there, even though most of the Resistance already knew them. She goes on be possibly the second most important part of the team that infiltrated Borg Tower, which Garmadon was using as a headquarters. This happens when Lloyd suggests to her that she tries combining the powers of light and shadow, effectively turning their group invisible. She is one of two members of the group who return to Borg Tower later, the other being Lloyd. On her second visit, she is on a mission to absorb Garmadon's power along with Mistake, who appears as Harumi for this mission. They are successful at the cost of Mistake's life, and later that episode, Skylor successfully takes control of the Colossi. Although this is a major blow against Garmadon, it poisons her, making her incapacitated for the rest of the season until Lloyd defeats Garmadon with Master Wu's help. She wakes up in Kai's arms: a happy reunion for the two. Books Gallery of Variants TV Variants Appearances Sets *70746 Condrai Copter Attack (Zukin) *70651 Throne Room Showdown (Season 9) *853687 Accessory Set (Skybound) Episodes *The Invitation *Only One Can Remain *Versus *Ninja Roll *Spy for a Spy *Spellbound *The Forgotten Element *The Day of the Dragon *The Greatest Fear of All *The Corridor of Elders *Curseworld, Part I *Operation Land Ho! *On a Wish and a Prayer *Secrets Discovered *Firstbourne *Iron and Stone *Radio Free Ninjago *How to Build a Dragon *The Gilded Path *Two Lies, One Truth *The Weakest Link *Saving Faith *Lessons for a Master *Green Destiny Videogame Appearances *The LEGO Ninjago Movie Video Game Notes * She is the third female Ninjago minifigure to be made in physical form, preceded by Nya and P.I.X.A.L. * She is the first Ninjago protagonist to have a crossbow. * She is Kai's love interest and she has feelings for him too, as they almost kissed in The Corridor of Elders but they were cut off by Dareth. * She has red hair, as shown in Episode 36 of the Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu TV series, however it turns purple when she is turned into an Anacondrai. * The symbol on her torso and mask is the Japanese/Chinese symbol for the number "six". A possible explanation for this is that there has been five ninja before her. This may indicate that she may later join the ninja at some point. * She is Master Chen's daughter, as revealed in 'Spy for a Spy': she has red hair just like Chen did during a flashback in "Spellbound", but she can use previous contenders' elemental powers while he needs his staff to do so. * It is revealed that it was her mother that was the previous master of Amber. The relationship between her mother and Chen is unknown, but it can be implicated that they've separated due to Chen's self-indulged quest for power or her mother might've passed away sometime before the tournament took place. * Skylor (along with Garmadon and Chen) becomes an Anacondrai in 'Day of the Dragon' due to her having the mark of the Anacondrai (tattoo) on her back. Fortunately at the end of 'The Corridors of Elders' she turns back to normal after her father, Chen, was defeated and banished to the curse realm thanks to Garmadon's sacrifice. * Her alternate expression has a Flame Yellowish Orange mask that is similar to Iron Fist, although it is never seen in the show. * She also the 5th Ninjago protagonist to temporally turn into a snake. The first 2 having been Jay's parents, the third happened to be Jay, and the 4th was Garmadon. * Skylor is one of the few with the mark of the Anacondrai whose head isn't changed to that of an Anacondrai after the spell is complete; the others are Garmadon and Chen. This could be due to the number of tattoos; the cultist followers had the marks on their arms, chests, and faces, whereas the three have only one on their shoulders and the only thing that changed was their legs and skin color. * She is considered very pretty by several other people; aside from Kai, Invizable had wolf-whistled at her once, and Kapau and Chop were very enthusiastic to be guarding her, and there are probably more who think this way. * She is the only element master who hasn't unlock her element dragon. One possibility is that she lost her power while she was a snake, due to the spell requiring the elements and she wasn't able to unlock her element dragon (though possibly regained her powers once she turned back to normal). Another possibly on why she didn't unlock her element dragon because since she copies elements she really doesn't really have one true element. Its possible that she may unlock it the next season if she returns. * She also shares many traits with the ''Mortal Kombat Character Kitana. (Interestingly enough her father, Chen is possibly based on the Mortal Kombat character Shang Tsung) ** Both have power hungry fathers. ** Both fell in love with the person they're suppose to fight (Kai for Skylor, Liu Kang for Kitana). ** Both we're loyal to their fathers until the heroes made them realized how evil their fathers are, resulting them to side with the heroes. ** Both also been lied to by their fathers. ** Both have been deceived. *She shares small key traits to Rogue, a Marvel character, having the power to absorb another's powers, but Skylor does not hurt others when they touch and can keep said powers permanently. They also have a similar background, having worked for an evil parent (Chen to Skylor, Mystique to Rogue) before eventually changing sides and joining the heroes. *Skylor's name could be a play on the name "Sylar", a main antagonist in the TV series "Heroes", who also has the ability to take other people's powers. **Her powers are similar to Peter Petrelli's powers from the "Heroes," while her father is similar to Peter's father Arthur as they can both absorb abilities if Chen uses his staff. *Skylor was said to have lost her elemental power upon her transformation into an Anacondrai, a theory that was both confirmed and denied in Season nine, episode two: Iron and Stone, when she says, "My powers have returned" in response to Lloyd asking about them. *In the episode Saving Faith, she absorbs Emperor Garmadon's elemental power in order to try and control the Colossi, also known as the Oni Titan. She is somewhat successful, dealing a huge blow to Garmadon, before being poisoned by his power. Gallery Skylar.jpg With spear.jpeg Skylar Can SHAPESHIFT!Image.jpg|Skylor finishing her Shape Shifting ability. Skylar Shape-Shifting!!!!!!!!!!!!Image.jpg|Skylor beginning her shape shifting from Condrai Cultist into herself. Father and DaughterImage.jpg|Skylor with her Father (Chen). Screen Shot 2015-01-26 at 4.05.26 PM.png|Skylor's Alternate Expression z (2).png|Skylor without her hood. Screenshot 2015-02-09 at 6.02.49 PM.png|Skylor transformed into an Anacondrai SKYLOR.jpg Skylor2.PNG 13bc197bd2f6a06c.jpg CimkcIfD.jpeg Tumblr nlmp9fx7oD1sx8gb1o1 1280.jpg|First look at Skylor as an Anacondrai. Skylor Anacondrai.png|Skylor as an Anacondrai. Normal Skylor.png|Skylor no longer an Anacondrai. Tumblr static tumblr static filename 640.png Tumblr nk538vk1KP1s7rlw8o3 1280.png Tumblr nk6y4cP2jl1r07mdjo1 1280.png|Skylor and Kai about to kiss Tumblr nk6y4cP2jl1r07mdjo2 1280.png|Being cut off by Dareth Soto and Skylor (Operation Land Ho).jpg SkylorNinjago.PNG Party Time with the Ninja..png Skylor is Normal Again..jpg TLNMVGSKYLOR.jpeg|In The LEGO Ninjago Movie Video Game The Colossus is coming.png References Category:Ninjago Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2015